1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an instrument that is adapted to simulate electrostatic discharge events caused by human beings in a home or office environment.
2. Background Discussion
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) events can disrupt or destroy sensitive electronic equipment such as personal computers, calculators, or home entertainment devices. The nature of such events has been observed by nearly everyone. A simple spark from a fingertip causes large changes in voltage and current. If the spark is coupled to sensitive electronic equipment, it can disrupt the operation of the equipment or furthermore cause destruction of the equipment.
Because of the effect of electrostatic discharge on electronic equipment, manufacturers have sought to test equipment before it is marketed using electrostatic discharge simulators. These simulators are intended to be designed to accurately replicate the ESD event so that, in a laboratory, computers and other equipment can be tested for their electrostatic discharge immunity characteristics. However, present electrostatic discharge simulators do not provide for an accurate replication of ESD events and furthermore are complex in construction, costly, and difficult to operate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrostatic discharge simulator and one that in particular accurately replicates the ESD event.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrostatic discharge simulator that is relatively simple in construction, that can be manufactured relatively inexpensively and that is easy to operate.